The Gold Dragon and The Black Tiger
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: In the ancient stories of china there existed two beings, these beings were the dragon and the tiger. Both were more powerful than man for it is believed that they possessed powers that man could not begin to understand. However neither of these beings could overpower the other for they were the only two that were equal to each other. Bumblebee AU, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum
1. Prologue

**Bumblebee AU**

**This will be my first proper AU where everything is set in Ancient China based on the stories of the Tiger and the Dragon and how they both equalled and completed each other.**

**So enjoy the very very short Prologue of this fic. (not asking for reviews for the prologue)**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

In the ancient stories of china there existed two beings, these beings were the dragon and the tiger. Both were more powerful than man for it is believed that they possessed powers that man could not begin to understand. However neither of these beings could overpower the other for they were the only two that were equal to each other.

There were two villages, the village of Ānjí which was protected by thick bamboo forests and the village of Hángzhōu that was surrounded by mountains. Both these villages had a guardian in which they worshipped.

Hángzhōu had a dragon as its Guardian. The dragon was called Yang Xiao Long, meaning little sun dragon. The being was gold in colour, its mane a vibrant yellow, its eyes a deep shade of violet and had long spiked horns. A temple was built into the highest mountain to house the dragon. The mountain was called Klippe or Peak Flown From Afar, it was furnished with silk curtains, goose feather pillows and a many number of other things it was also the only limestone mountain amongst all the sandstone peaks that mostly surrounded the village.

Ānjí however had a tiger as its guardian. The creature was named Bùléi kè diān qié, or in English, Blake Belladonna. The tiger was as black as night with ash-grey stripes, its ears were slightly more pointed than that of a normal tiger and it had golden eyes that could see through any soul. The villagers also built a temple for the creature, but not in a mountain, but rather in a clearing near a small stream. While it was furnished much like the dragon's it was fitted with doors, for it is said that the tiger can change into a human like form. The same is also said for the Dragon.

While many stories say that these two beings fought one another to show their strength and overthrow the other, it was not how it happened. It was actually a story of love, how the two found completeness when within the presence of the other. Despite being different species, that did not stop them from being together.


	2. The Dragon

**Bumblebee AU **

**Here you go the first chapter of my AU.**

**So Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**The Dragon**_

It was a summer's day, but it wasn't as scorching as most believed it would be. The spring harvest was plentiful and the farmers of Hángzhōu were now working on their fields to get ready for their next crop harvest. The women were doing their household activities while children played in the streets of the village. Meanwhile in the centre of the of the town a meeting of ten village elders was taking place in a council hall, discussing as to what they should ask of their guardian for the future year ahead.

"We should ask the dragon for rain again this summer," said one elder. A man with grey-white hair fashioned in a long braid and wore green silk robes.

"Nay." said another elder, a man who looked younger than the rest of the council wearing pale blue robes and doe skin shoes. "The great dragon provided us with plentiful crops by bringing rain the year just past."

The other council elders murmured in agreement, recalling how the golden beast flew high above the summer clouds and with its astounding powers brought rain to the dry scorched land below.

"If I may speak my thoughts to you, great council," the man continued to speak. "It has been a thousand years since the time the dragon proposed to be our guardian in exchange for not being hunted. I believe we should give a gift of our appreciation to it and all that it has done for our village."

A blind man in gold robes, holding a wooden staff stood up slowly. It was apparent that he was the eldest of the council having a hunched back and his breathing was laboured. "While you are younger than most of us here Han Mau, your suggestion to thank the dragon is the wisest thing I have heard since my time as a council member."

The other members nodded their heads in approval of the suggestion of giving an offering to the great dragon; however the man with the grey-white hair seemed to disagree.

"I think it is a horrid suggestion," the green robed man scowled. "The dragon should just continue to obey our requests. If we show any kindness it will ground us into the soil like the worms it thinks we are."

"Zu Lin, while I may be old and blind. I believe that if the dragon were to think of us as worms it would have grounded us years ago. No, I agree with Han Mau." the head council member smiled. "All those in favour of offering a gift to the dragon please stand."

Nine of the council member stood for Han Mau's proposal. After a few moments they all sat back down.

"It seems that majority has agreed to give the dragon a gift elder, Tai Rin." Elder Han Mau spoke to the man in gold.

"You are fools!" Zu Lin shouted. "Man is far greater than any mere beast, we should not be bowing or worshiping this creature we should bind it in chains and force it to do our bidding, like we do a horse!"

"Enough!" Tai Rin yelled and all but slammed the butt of his staff into to wooden floor. "Guards!"

Within seconds village guards, which were tasked with patrolling the council hall with came in with spears, alert and ready.

"Please escort Zu Lin from our presence" Tai Rin wheezed a little exhausted from his outburst. "I will not have ungrateful individuals on my council."

The guards grabbed Zu Lin by the arms and proceeded to drag him, but he wasn't going without a fight. The old man struggled against the grip of the guards chanting to the council that they won't see the last of him and cursed them under all the disgusting words he knew while being dragged away. When five minutes past and Zu Lin's shouting ceased to silence, the council members began discussing a new topic. Han Mau spoke first.

"So my fellow council, what gift should we give the dragon?"

* * *

_It's so boring up here._ Yang sighed inwardly; being a guardian of a village wasn't entirely fun, the council didn't even know that she was a female. The dragon was lying down amongst the pillows just staring outside through the temple entrance. She had run out of things to do, flying around all day was just as boring as watching the clouds go by, Yang wanted to do something different. The sound of footsteps interrupted the dragon's thoughts as the elder council began to appear.

"Oh great and mighty dragon may we ask an audience with you?" Han Mau bowed to Yang; the other council members did the same. However the dragon noticed two members of the village council were missing.

"Where are Tai Rin and Zu Lin?" Yang asked with a bored expression.

"Tai Rin is no longer able to make journeys due to his old age" Han Mau said looking up to the dragon. "As for Zu Lin he was…dismissed from the council for he was ungrateful for what you have done for us."

"So why are you here?" Yang blinked at the council before her. "What do you wish me to give this time?"

"We ask nothing of you this year your greatness." Han Mau smiled. "For we would like to offer you a gift of your choosing, ask and we shall give."

Yang raised an eyebrow pondering as to what she should choose, and then it struck her. The villagers never got to see her in person and she never got to see what the village life is like. A grin spread across her face.

"I would like to walk amongst the village and its people." Yang responded as she got up from her pile of cushions.

Han Mau and the others blinked unsure if they heard correctly. "Forgive us oh great one, but did you say you want to walk amongst the village?"

"Yes I did. I want to see what its like to live as a human" Suddenly flames engulfed the dragon causing the council to yelp and scramble to their feet. As quickly as the flames came they disappeared. Once where the dragon stood now stood a young woman that appeared no more than seventeen years, the same blonde mane adorned her head, the same lilac eyes twinkled with excitement, her scales turned into a long golden shimmering robe and her skin was as pale as moonlight. Her horns however stayed visible for all to know that she was the mighty dragon, Yang Xiao Long. The council was aghast by the powers the dragon possessed. The ability to change forms was mostly rumoured by travellers who often told stories of creatures and sometimes human beings being able to change their appearance.

"I believe this is suitable form, don't you think?" Yang smirked.

"Y-yes it is, my lady." Han Mau stuttered in fear.

"Please call me Yang while I'm in this form. I don't want any of that 'my lady' gibberish alright?" She ordered while walking past the council. They all stood silently still trying to grasp that this girl was their guardian.

Yang looked over her shoulder and gave them a grin. "Shall we head down then?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey fellow readers xXIyra16Xx here**

**Just want to say how sorry I am for not updating many of my stories as of late, it's mainly my job keeping me busy lately. I feel really bad and I'm trying my best to update my fics. If you have any questions to any of my fics regarding:**

**\- Operation Family Bonds**

**\- Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn**

**\- The Gold Dragon and The Black Tiger**

**Send me a pm and I'll answer as best I can.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	3. The Tiger

**Chapter 2 of The Gold Dragon and The Black Tiger**

***sighs* even with RWBY volume 2 been and gone I have had hardly any inspiration to write my fics. Even when I see rwby fan art nothing gives me that spark. At least it's not writer's block that's annoying as hell, anyway on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**The Tiger**_

_Ah peace and quiet._ The tiger purred internally as she lay in the sunlight near her temple that some villagers long ago built for her. _Perhaps I should grab one of my scrolls and catch up on some reading._

The sound of distant squabbling and scuffled feet reached Blake's ears; she sat up with a growl, irritation clearly emanating from her figure. It had been everyday since she revealed her human like form to the villagers of Ānjí, every single (and married) human male had kept coming to try and woo her for her beauty was unmatched, her raven hair softer than silk, her eyes shone like the sun. Blake got tired of the same compliments everyday, but that's not what irritated her about these _suitors_, what irritated her was how they boasted about themselves and saying why they are the best choice for her to be with. The tiger guardian knew better though, all they wanted was a bit of her longevity. She read through many scrolls that often tell stories of mortal men and women who fell in love with beings of longevity, if they were ever to marry the mortal of the pair will gain many more years to their lives.

Blake sighed heavily not really wanting to deal with the men; leaves suddenly began to swirl around her form until she was no longer visible. Then the leaves dispersed without a trace leaving a young woman that looked no older than the age of seventeen with pointed black ears perched atop her head. Her black and ash-grey striped fur was now a black robe with tigers stitched in grey thread. Standing up and moving to sit on the edge of her temple's veranda Blake waited for the men to arrive. _I knew it was a terrible idea to reveal my human form to the villagers; I won't be able to read anytime soon._ Blake mentally scolded. A few minutes went by and the first human male stumbled from the thicket of the bamboo forest which surrounded her temple. Then another one emerged, then another, then another and another, until there were at least twelve men standing in front of her. Blake bit back a groan this was double the amount than the day prior.

Some men were straightening themselves out while others were bickering about how today will be the day that they will win the heart of the guardian. Blake cleared her throat causing them to shift their eyes on her. They all started to line up, however there was a small brawl has to who should be first. It did not impress the Tiger guardian at all.

"Will you please stop fighting, it's annoying." The girl somewhat hissed. That caused the men to stop and line up muttering to themselves. Blake stood up having had enough to deal with these pesky men everyday.

"Each of you will have three minutes to try and woo me." She declared as she started to pace up and down. "However if you fail you are forbidden to come near my temple for the rest of your lives."

"But oh beauteous one we-" One young man began to speak.

"Enough with your excuses" Blake growled threateningly cutting the human off still pacing in front of them. "I want nothing more than to read in silence but I was always fair in letting you have an audience with me for the past few months, now my patience is wearing thin."

One of the men near the very back stepped out of the line and walked forward up to the front. He wore purple robes with black dragon designs in the fabric; he kneeled and then smiled up at the Tiger guardian. "You said you will allow us three minutes to woo you and if we failed we are forbidden to return, but what if one of us succeeds? Will you take that man's hand in marriage?"

Blake narrowed her eyes but nodded. "Yes."

"Then if I may I will start." He said.

"I am first in line Ku Jong, so if anything I should start" the man standing in the very front of the line spoke.

"Quiet!" Blake barked at the man. "May I remind you that my patience has almost reached its end? I did not see you even try and start to win my heart. Ku Jong may go first."

Ku Jong smirked and began regaling of his time as a young huntsman as well as how he provides for dozens of families with his kills. Blake was unimpressed to say the least. _All of these humans think me as an ordinary woman they can swoon with mere words. But I can see for what they really are_. Blake's irises went slitted and her vision changed she no longer saw the humans but their souls. The souls to her looked like flames and were white in colour but all of them that she was seeing had slight black-red taints. She knew what these taints meant. The taints are an indication that these men have done something wrong at some point in their lives, whether it was cheating on their wives, mugging people, murder and many other things. Blake changed her vision to normal and noticed Ku Jong was still speaking so she decided to end it.

"You have failed to sway my heart; I now banish you from my temple." Blake spoke with a slight monotone.

"B-but your greatness-" Ku Jong stuttered.

"I said you failed and you are now banished." the Tiger guardian repeated lowly. "Do I have to summon one of my shadow beasts to drag you out?"

Ku Jong's eyes widened in fear and shook his head vigorously. "N-no I'll leave and I won't return."

He scrambled to his feet and made a dash to the bamboo forest wishing his fellow kinsmen luck. This reaction caused the other men to start panicking. Blake smirked inwardly at the now quivering men.

"Excuse me you're excellence, but I just remembered I have to harvest my carrot field." One of the men spoke then left in a hurry. Soon one by one all of them had made excuses to leave. Even though Blake didn't banish them she knew that they won't return any time soon. Sighing with the utmost relief she retreated to her temple and stepped inside. It had a small table in the centre and numerous, colourful pillows surrounding it, the floor was wooden panelling while a rug occupied the middle, lanterns hung on the walls to provide lighting in the darkness but the guardian had no use for them for she can see just as clear as day in the dark. Blake's temple wasn't overly big or too small but the best part of it was the shelves which occupied the entire right wall and steadily growing collection of scrolls and bamboo strip books. The Tiger always had a fascination for knowledge and each time the elder council came she would politely ask if any tomes that are no longer in use be brought to her. Most of them were historic documents while a few were actual tales of far away lands, some not and other mighty creatures of power.

Blake went over to her collection and scanned them; her eyes sparkled when they fell on a particularly thick, large scroll, plucking it off the shelf she unfurled it, the paper falling and continuing to roll on the floor. At the very top of the scroll painted in gold ink was a dragon; beneath it was the written story in small calligraphy. Even though the story was based on tragedy, revenge, peace and loneliness, Blake couldn't help but feel the same way about the antagonist. Kin being hunted down to the point where you are the sole survivor of your race and to get your revenge, only to see that you are no better than the hunters are.

Blake started to read to her self aloud. "The story of Yang Xiao Long, the dragon of the sun…Long ago…"

Little did Blake know that the wheel of fate had begun to spin, that her life is going to be more exciting…More dangerous than ever before.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**This chapter is a little bleh I know, but I have been a bit under pressure with my job, but in other news I got a tattoo on my neck which is a symbol representing my friendship with fanfic author Rocksteady-baby. **

**Any way I hope this was satisfactory, might need to read my paperback novels sitting on my shelf to get my vocabulary back.**

**Have a good day everyone.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	4. Kind Deeds and Laws Forbid

**Chapter 3 of The Gold Dragon and The Black Tiger.**

**God I have hardly any motivation to write so chapters for any fanfic may be few and far in between.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_**Kind Deeds and Laws Forbid.**_

The village of Hángzhōu was Yang hoped it would be. Upon first arrival however some of the townsfolk looked at her strangely, they noticed her being surrounded by the elders and a few guards but it wasn't until the elders had announced that she was their dragon guardian. A few mutters were spread obviously the people were not convinced, so Yang demonstrated by changing back into her original dragon form, when she changed back to human like form the villagers were on their hands and knees bowing to her. Now Yang was walking amongst them like she was a human although every time she passed someone they bowed their head slightly, which didn't irritate her too much but it saddened her a little.

"Han Mau," Yang looked at the elder walking beside her "Is it alright if I stop at one of the villager's houses, just to see what it's like living as one?"

"Of course my lady but the noble houses are closer to the centre of the village; we are heading to the poor district. Then it's just the farmers on the outskirts" the man explained.

Yang's brows furrowed at the mention of 'poor district' "Have you and the rest of the council been trying to help those who are less fortunate?"

The question threw Han Mau off guard as he swallowed thickly. "Well you see your excellence Tai Rin is getting old so Zu Lin often takes his place when he isn't present. Being the second oldest villager he has the power to decide what matters are important."

"Go on" Yang growled.

"Zu Lin said that the poor do not matter and that they are better off dead." Han Mau noticed that Yang had stopped walking and saw flames licking all over her. The soft lilac eyes now red with rage, everyone grew scared and stepped away from the dragon woman. Han Mau began to panic "We couldn't go against him or he would have us imprisoned your greatness." Taking deep breaths Yang extinguished the flames on her body and her eyes faded to red-violet.

"After I visit those of the poor, I want Zu Lin to be brought to me." Yang hissed and continued walking towards the poor district.

Yang and the elders walked for a while longer, although the blonde mane dragon girl didn't speak when they came to the poor section of the village. For everywhere she looked she saw hungry children in the alleys, sick and dying elderly. Homeless families in nothing but rags of cloth, it made Yang's blood boil to know that Zu Lin ignored these people.

"Han Mau I want you and the village guards to go from door to door and see if any clothing, food or coin can be spared for these less fortunate souls" Yang ordered the council elder. Han Mau nodded and commanded a few guards to come with him. Turning to the other council members Yang smiled a little "If possible can the rest of you ask around the noble district to lend some tables and cushions to sit on? I want them placed in the centre of town so we have places for them to sit and eat."

"Forgive me your greatness but why are you asking us to fetch these things for you and to put them in the town square." An elder woman with bronze robes that had black hair tied in a bun with two silver streaks asked.

"It's for them. To me I see these humans who have been ignored and neglected by their own kind. Also I am not blaming you for their neglect. But I believe we can change their lives for the better." Yang stated with a kind smile she then gestured to the poor around them.

"My lady you have a pure heart, a trait only given to mortal gods." the elder woman almost had tears in her eyes. "We will get those tables and cushions, but please have a few guards to keep you safe"

"Thank you for your kind words Mei Wan" Yang smiled brightly at the elder woman and turned to leave towards a group of young kids fighting for a measly piece of bread. There were six young boys no older than ten wearing brown rag like clothing. "Hello boys."

The children looked at the woman in yellow; they eyed her up and down before doing a double take to see that Yang had horns. Small eyes widened, word had spread that the dragon had come down from it's mountain in the form of a girl in gold with horns. The children took a step back and shoved a little boy who was holding the bread in front of her, he tripped and fell and Yang kneeled down to the child's level with an outstretched hand, offering help to the poor youngster. With a sniffle the boy accepted the help and grinned at her as his way of saying thank you. With his other hand he held out the bread to Yang for her to take. Tilting her head pondered for a moment before gingerly taking the bread and started to tear it into seven small pieces.

"Come on, no need to be shy" Yang gestured to the other boys to come forward. "There's a piece for each of you."

One by one the boys approached Yang, each taking a piece of bread and soon they began to ask certain questions of her such as 'What's it like to fly?', 'how many scales do you have?' or simple normal human questions like 'what's you favourite colour' and 'Do you have a favourite animal'. Yang answered these questions with enthusiastic energy and a bright beaming smile; she was intrigued at the curiosity of human children and how their imaginative minds can come up with humorous questions. Yang also asked questions in turn to the young boys which were sometimes answered with giggles and laughter.

"Ok boys, are you hungry?" Yang asked them suddenly, all the boys nodded "Well I want you to spread the word that there will be food in the main square soon. When everything is ready I'll fly over the sky which will be your signal to get everyone in the district to the centre of town. Can you boys do that for me?"

Once more the boys nodded and scurried off to spread word to everyone in the poor district. Standing back up Yang walked back the way she came to the centre of town where she can watch over the preparations.

* * *

_**Village of Ānjí**_

* * *

Blake didn't like walking through the village for most of the young to middle aged women looked at her with narrowed eyes filed with either jealousy or hate. The hate came from the jealousy for Blake's indescribable beauty is what seduced most of the men to flock to the guardian. Since she started getting looks of hate Blake had started to wear hooded robes to hide. The reason for her visit to town was to talk to the elders about forbidding men to go to her temple in the forest. She also thought that only women would be able to go but that idea was scrapped. Blake stuck to the shadows between the houses and made her way to the elder council hall, slowly but surely Blake found herself at the front of the door. There were guards posted on either side of the door and saw Blake approach and they kneeled in respect, Blake walked passed them and opened the door, stepping inside. Taking off her hood she walked to the main chamber where most of the council members discussed important issues. Said council members were talking about the upcoming spring festival the village often held.

"All I am suggesting is that we should hold a small parade in the guardian's honour. She has protected us on countless occasions and asking for nothing but a few scrolls to read," One member stated to the others, an elderly man who looked younger than what he appeared to be. He wore bronze and green clothing.

"While that is true, however I have heard some of the women talking about our guardian seducing the men of the village," a female elder spoke up, who wore purple and white silk robes that hung loosely on her figure.

"I did not seduce anyone, Ling Geng" Blake interrupted and stepped in, all of the member's eyes widened in surprise. "It all started when I came here for the first time in my human form that the men decided to pursue me. All I wanted was to live in my temple in peace and read."

"L-lady Belladonna, I apologise." Ling Geng stuttered.

"It's fine, I came to discuss with you and the rest of the council that people must now have a seal of approval by any one of you to visit me at my temple." Blake said with a slight commanding tone.

"But why my lady?" the elderly man in bronze asked

"The men of the village are making me angry, they try to woo me with honeyed words, I read many scrolls how some humans gain longevity. I will not end up like the others of my kind who were betrayed by those they loved so dearly." Blake snarled, taking a deep breath to calm her anger. "I want my request to become a law. If anyone comes to my temple without the seal they will be brought back to the village by my shadow beasts and imprisoned for what ever time the villagers sees fit."

"And when would you like your law to be put into action?" Ling asked.

"Today, if you can manage." Blake then turned on her heel and left the council hall in haste.

_Honestly I have had enough. All I want is to live my life in peace with my scrolls. Is that too much to ask?_ Blake's mind sighed as she walked down the village streets to her temple. She didn't care that women were her glaring and whispering curses at her or the men whistling and cat calling as she walked away. Blake didn't ask to be the guardian of the village, she saved one family centuries ago from bandits, saved a hunter from a south china tiger, helped a traveller find his way to Ānjí and many other things. Then Blake became guardian of the village due to tales of her kindness and the persistence of the council. Having reached the edge of the town, the tiger guardian walked through the bamboo thicket on a small trail she made herself after many years of walking back and forth between the village and her temple. She loved her forest, quiet, peaceful and beautiful. However stray far from the path and you would lose all sense of direction. But luckily this path was only known to her. The other path to her temple was adjacent to the main road, but for safety reasons the path forked into three, the true path to the guardian's home was the left one, those who took the middle or right path were lead to many-a-day walk until they find themselves in next village or city.

Although, if Blake was being honest with herself she didn't want to spend the rest of her years alone, like most creatures she wanted to be able to love another being. But to find another tiger like herself were near impossible, she would gladly settle for anyone except those men from the village. She wanted someone who loved her for her not for what she is and what she is able to give. After a while of walking Blake had returned to her secluded home but what she didn't expect was a gold dragon standing a few feet away. Something was off though, the dragon swayed slightly until it fell on its left side. Blake's eyes widened as she saw a black hilted dagger protruding from its other side, rushing to the creature she inspected the dagger and the wound. A small trail of blood oozed from the cut but Blake knew it was deep considering the dagger's blade was barely visible. Out of all the things running through the tiger's mind, one thought screamed at her.

_How did a dragon get here?_

* * *

**Author's note.**

**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**

**Another chapter of the Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger is finished, but rather sloppy in my opinion, mainly due to the lack of motivation. However I would like to thank JustaReader57 for pushing me to keep going. This chapter wouldn't have come out if it wasn't for him/her so give thanks to them.**

**Anyway next story to be updated will be a mystery for you all to solve. If you have any questions drop me a message.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	5. Thank You For Helping Me

**Bumblebee AU**

**Like I said before I'm back to writing despite my vocabulary is absolute crap now because I stopped reading novels. Anyway not long now until Vol. 3 get pumped.**

**Enjoy and Review**.

* * *

_**Thank You…For Helping Me**_

Pain. It was all she could feel. The agonising, burning pain of the iron blade piercing her abdomen. Zu Lin did this; he knew her weakness. As to how Yang could only assume he was a descendant of the original dragon hunters of the mountains. She couldn't even remember what happened after she got stabbed by the old man. All she could remember was the colour red, red like the blood that courses through her veins. A growl erupted from her throat as she tried to move being sure to take it slow, the gold dragon felt dull throbbing in her head. Opening her eyes Yang was thankful that it was dark and not so bright, blinking a few times she took in her surroundings. It was a house, a fairly large one and extravagant. Lightly dimmed and had a lot of cushions on the floor. Yang looked down at herself, she was back in her original dragon form. _Of course you are, you idiot, you were stabbed with an iron dagger._

"Finally You're awake after three days of being unconscious" a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Who's there" Yang hissed threateningly. "Show yourself"

A beat of silence. Then two bright yellow eyes appeared from the darkness and slowly a black tiger emerged, Yang's ears flicked up in surprise, violet eyes blinking. The black beast sat a few feet away from her and licked its paw like it was not astonished to see a dragon that was twice its size in length.

"Must say I was dumbstruck to find you in front of my home" the tiger spoke. "but I saw that you were injured and needed some help. So I moved you in here, but please allow me to introduce myself I'm Bùléi kè diān qié, or if you know the foreign language of latin, Blake Belladonna."

"I'm Yang…Yang Xiao Long" the golden dragon bowed her head slightly.

"Wait…Yang Xiao Long, the Yang Xiao long" Blake's tail swished excitedly "The dragon of the sun?"

"Um I don't know how you came to hear of that legend but yes I am her" Yang blinked at the tiger's odd behaviour.

"Oh by the gods of heaven, it is an honour to meet you" Blake bowed her head. "I have read your story so many times."

"Really? I haven't read a scroll in over, how long has it been," Yang pondered "I think it's been at least one hundred and fifty years since I read my last scroll"

The black tiger's amber eyes just stared at the dragon in disbelief. Suddenly with a loud bang the doors opened and leaves swirled in then they started to engulf Blake in a whirlwind until she disappeared from view.

"Blake!" Yang roared as she stood up quickly only to end up collapsing back down on the floor due to the pain in her side from the sudden movement. Just as soon as the leaves engulfed the black tiger they flew back out the door on a controlled current of wind and where the once sat, now sat a young woman with slightly pointed black ears.

"It's ok Yang it's still me" Blake smiled slightly as she stood up and went to her collection of scrolls. "But I do think we should fix that scroll problem of yours, these parchments are full of knowledge and amazing things"

Yang didn't hear Blake for she felt dizzy, the room wouldn't stop spinning and the black haired girl's words were just going through one ear and out the other. The dragon could have sworn she was seeing two of them. Then everything went black.

* * *

When the dragon came to, she no longer felt dizzy. Yang looked around again and noticed a cooked fish with vegetables on a stone plate, next to it was a note written in neat calligraphy. The parchment read:

_**Sorry that I had to leave you but I had to take care of something down at the nearby village. I prepared you a meal to help get your energy back, hope it tastes as good as it looks. **_

_**Sincerely Blake Belladonna.**_

"That was nice of her" Yang smiled, she sniffed the fish and licked her lips before chomping the cooked creature down in one go, the fish was cold and had a light sourness with a spicy after taste. Next she ate the vegetables but almost spat them out due to the horrid taste. "Bleh taste like plants, how do humans eat these?"

The sound of the doors opening made Yang turn her attention to the entrance of the house. The same girl she saw from before with slightly pointed cat ears walked in however her eyes were slightly narrowed in anger. With a slam she shut the door making Yang jump.

"If you heard me say something about the vegetables I'm sorry"

Blake turned and looked Yang "What are you talking about?"

"You look angry." Yang pointed with an ivory talon.

"Oh" Blake blinked. "Don't worry yourself about it"

"You sure? It doesn't seem like you have anyone to talk to" the dragon countered "Do you live alone?"

Blake went silent, she picked up the stone plate and went back outside to wash it off in the stream. Yang tilted her head in confusion she got up slowly and followed, the sun was just past its zenith, the sky was clear blue with no clouds in sight. Yang breathed the fresh air with a happy sigh before going to sit next to Blake, who sat by the stream staring into its clear waters, her mind going back to when she went to the village that morning.

* * *

_Blake was walking the village with her hood up to inquire the council on what they knew about dragons, like their food diet, sleeping patterns, how to keep them occupied and what not. However, she didn't think through a reason as to why the topic of dragons suddenly piqued her interest. She contemplated on her thoughts a bit more as she walked to the council hall when she heard a man yelling at the top of his voice._

"_The beast flew somewhere in this direction now I demand you tell us where she is" Zu Lin ordered the Ānjí council. The ex-Hángzhōu councilman stood with his finger pointed to the other elder in bronze robes. A small party of men with swords, spears and bows stood behind the man in green._

"_As we have told you we don't know where this dragon is, she could be in the bamboo forests for all we know and those forests are dense and one can become easily lost"_ _Ānjí council member Yong Fa said. "the people of this village won't be able to give you any information either but there is one being you could ask"_

"_Who is it?" Zu Lin demanded._

"_The lady Guardian of this village, Blake Belladonna" Yong Fa explained "her temple resides in the forest the path to it is the far left when you reach the three forked path"_

"_Is this guardian of yours human?"_

"_No" Blake answered as she showed herself from behind a corner of the council building, removing the hood as her ears stood proud. "Now what is your business here?"_

"_Don't talk to me like that, you stupid beast!" Zu Lin growled. Blake just blinked unfazed by the insult. With a click of her fingers two shadow beasts emerged. Fear erupted in the eyes of both Zu Lin and his small party of hunters._

"_I'll ask again. What is your business here?" Blake repeated._

"_We are here to find and kill a golden dragon" the elder spat. "As we should have long ago"_

_The men behind the elder mumbled in agreement._

"_What is it that this dragon has done to cause such a reaction" Blake asked._

"_it's a beast and beasts are meant to obey man not the other way around"_

"_What village are you from?"_

"_Hángzhōu"_

"_If I'm not incorrect" Blake wondered "isn't your guardian a dragon? The one who brought rain summer just passed? Is this the same dragon you wish to kill?_

"_Yes, for she made people take things from their home and give it to the poor"_

_A deep growl came from Blake's throat her eyes narrowed. The elder council folded their arms and shook their heads. Using her anger, Blake mentally ordered to stalk forward._

"_Leave this village now if you treasure your lives, for I will not stand for ignorant and unappreciative people such as you" Blake spat at the man. _

"_We'll be back in three days with more men to search the forest and I will lavish finishing that dragon, like my forefathers once did with its kind" Zu Lin grinned evilly._

"_Be gone!" Blake roared. The elder smirked and turned away with his head held high._

* * *

"Hey Blake?" Yang waved her paw over the tigress's eyes making her snap out of her daze.

The black cat woman looked at Yang. "There was a man looking for you in the village this morning"

"green robe, silver hair, hates my guts?" Yang chuckled. The tiger nodded "Zu Lin, he was once a part of the Hángzhōu council until Tai Rin had him kicked off."

"apparently your crime was helping the poor?" Black scoffed.

"Power and greed dwells in most humans more so in others" Yang sighed. The two sat there for a while, the sounds of the forest more tranquil than any man made song. The stream bubbled and gurgled over stones, the occasional fish swimming by. The sound of Birdsong flitted through the bamboo thicket. _This is nice_ Yang thought, _despite that this tiger doesn't talk much unless it's about a scroll._

"the man Zu Lin, he said he will be back in three days with more hunters." Blake spoke softly.

"Means I have to skedaddle back to Hángzhōu soon, but first" Yang looked at Blake and gave her a toothy grin. "Can you read one of your scrolls to me?"

Blake's eyes seemed to have brightened immensely, a smile tugging at her lips. With a nod the tiger gestured to the gold dragon to follow her. Yang got up slowly once again and walked just a few feet behind Blake. Once inside Yang made herself comfortable by laying down on a number of pillows as the tigress picked out a scroll. But not just any scroll, the same scroll that was written about the gold dragon before her. With a gentle flick Blake unfurled the scroll and a small smirk came to her features as she saw Yang's reaction.

"By the heavens Blake how long will this story take?" Yang's eyes wide with astonishment.

"Depends" Bake shrugged. "How long are you willing to listen?"

"I'll try my best to not fall asleep" Yang promised.

Satisfied with her answer Blake began reading. "The story of Yang Xiao Long, Dragon of the Sun"

"Wait this story is about me?" Yang quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes now be quiet and listen" the tiger sassed.

"Yes ma'am" Yang laughed.

Blake continued where she left off and Yang kept to her word and stayed silent throughout the storytelling. The tale was described in great detail which allowed Yang to imagine the setting in her mind's eye. The only thing that she didn't like about the story was how they made her seem like a bloodthirsty beast that attacked people. As the story went Yang got more and more frustrated as to how she was depicted, finally she had enough and roared in anger making Blake scream in fright. The eyes of the gold dragon were red instead of their lilac colour the tiger had noticed, calming her heart down by breathing deeply.

"That's not what happened" Yang let out a frustrated shaky breath "they were going to kill my little sister, they already killed most of the adults including our parents."

"Yang…"

"I held most of them off until my sister got away. I was caught and tortured for a while before I escaped to the mountains where I now live, there weren't any human villages around then" Yang rambled on "that was well over five hundred years ago, when Hángzhōu was built they sent out hunters to ensure no dangerous animals would come near the village. A few hunters came to my cave in the mountain. Of course due to loneliness I thought they were the same hunters that tortured me so I asked if they have come to finish me. They were confused and surprised but asked me what I was talking about. I told them my story and the hunters left and came back with a Village elder and we made a pact, they provide me safety from being hunted and I provide them whatever my powers can give, been that way ever since then."

Blake's heart went to the dragon and nodded, understanding somewhat. Being a tiger mean mostly rogue and solitude, roaming about the wilds until the desire to find a mate came around. But as years went by Blake saw less and less of her kind until she thought she was the only one left. It must have been the same for Yang too.

"I don't even know if my sister is even alive" Yang said sadly her eyes now back to their soft violet colour. "Maybe now I'm the last one of my kind"

"I know how that feels, I'm probably the last of my kin too" Blake confessed.

Yang smiled "you showed me your human form, and that takes trust. I think I have enough energy to show you my human form"

Closing her eyes, the dragon guardian conjured every ounce of strength as flames began to erupt from her and engulf her. A few seconds later they were extinguished leaving a girl with Ivory horns wearing a golden robe and pale skin sitting in front of Blake. The tiger felt something trigger within her breast, her heart now beating faster, a warmth unfamiliar to her spread throughout her body. Her breath was taken by the sheer beauty of this form. Not that she found the dragon beautiful in her true form, but only the purest and kindest souls of their kind can manifest such a gorgeous form. Narrowing her eyes Blake's pupils went slitted and her vision changed as she can only now see the soul of Yang Xiao Long. It was a big bright flame that shone like the sun, it was pure gold in colour and had no taints to it. This dragon was definitely pure as pure can be. Blake reverted her eyes to normal before addressing a certain matter.

"Yang even though you need to go back you are still too weak to get back with your injury. I can help you get strong enough for you to get back home" Blake said as Yang went back to her original form.

"Thank you Blake" Yang smiled "Thank you…for helping me"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Not exactly happy with this chapter…..it looks like I need to read the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini again to get my vocabulary back. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my best friend who is also a fan of this story Rocksteadybaby, be sure to check out her stories too if you like Pretty Little Liars and Arryn x Barb fics :3. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter despit it being somewhat crappy.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	6. Dreaming of the Tiger Spring

**The Gold Dragon and the Black Tiger**

**You know I must say it makes me happy to see people take a liking to this story. The reason I came up with it is because when I was at my primary school we learned Chinese as the language, during the time I was there I learned a bit about its history and folk tales. Like the zodiacs and what that story was. Chinese history is amazing so if you have a history class that studies the Chinese culture don't see it as something boring see it as an opportunity to create stories like this one. **

**I was thinking of trying to write a fanfic with a different ship other than white rose or bumblebee so any suggestions would be helpful.**

**Enjoy and Review**

* * *

_**Dreaming of the Tiger Spring**_

_The sound of dragon roars and human yells surrounded her. The scent of blood filling her nostrils, both of her kin and human. __**Ruby, must find Ruby**__ the gold dragon panicked within her mind as she darted from hiding spot to hiding spot. Yang was worried for her little sister, their parents were already dead mainly because they were the leaders of the cluster. Going to the labyrinth of caves that were naturally formed into the mountain in which they lived, Yang started to call out for Ruby, she didn't care if the human hunters could find her what worried her most was them finding Ruby. The sound of soft whines reached her ears from the right. Following the sound Yang ran until she came to the source._

"_Ruby" Yang breathed as she saw the small quivering red dragon curled up._

"_Yang-Yang, I'm scared" Ruby whimpered in fright as she looked into her sister's eyes._

"_It's ok I'm here now but we need to get to uncle he can take us to a safe place" Yang cooed softly._

"_What about mama and papa?" Ruby asked innocently "they're coming with us too right?"_

"_Ruby they-"_

"_Ruby! Yang!" a deep voice called out as loud clacks of talons on rock came towards them. A dragon with black grey scales, red eyes with a black silver mane approached them and long silver horn adorning his head. "Thank goodness you two are ok, come on we need to leave now!"_

"_But the hunters are everywhere uncle how would we get out of here?"_

"_There is an exit tunnel, they probably have a few hunters there too but not as many as the front entrances of the caves. It will be ok, you got me here with you"_

_Yang looked at Ruby who was still shaking in terror, the golden dragon rested her forehead against the youngling to calm her, if only briefly. Yang looked back at her uncle with a serious glare. _

"_Take Ruby to the Himalayas, that's our only sanctuary we have left right?"_

_Her uncle nodded._

"_I'll distract the hunters, if I get caught don't come back to get me" Yang spoke solemnly accepting her death that awaited her._

_With a heavy sigh their uncle picked Ruby up by the base of her tail. For the young red dragon was too young to fly. Yang and their uncle who was carrying the dragonling made their way to the back of the caves and towards the exit tunnel. They came to a stop just by the opening, the breeze wafting inward toward them. Along with it came the scent of humans._

"_There are at least four of them" Yang's uncle stated. "They are hiding."_

"_Then I'll go out and say hello" Yang bounded out of the cave, yet nothing happened. Stalking forward slowly, her head swivelling around to see if she could spot any of the hunters. To her left a twig snapped behind some shrubbery, with a roar she leaped and landed right in front of two human men, no older that twenty at the least. With frightened faces the boys were paralysed with fear, unmoving. Roaring once again Yang snapped her head forward her maw clamping around the shoulder of one of the human men. He screamed as the gold dragon tossed him into a nearby tree, silencing him as he crumpled. Dead. Even though she was young she was stronger than a mere human. The other man unsheathed his iron sword however with sweaty palms he fumbled and dropped it, Yang swiped him causing a few of his ribs to break and long gashes on his side bled like red rivers. There was a few twangs in the opposite direction as iron arrow heads pierced her side and snarled in pain._

"_Now uncle!" Yang shouted, telling her only kin to fly away. "I'll be ok just take ruby and go"_

_The black-grey dragon ran out of the entrance and launched himself into the air and flew to a safe height were arrows could not reach._

"_Yang-Yang" Ruby cried as she struggled to get out of her uncle's hold._

"_Don't worry ruby!" Yang shouted back "I'll be right behind you! Just fly uncle!"_

_Yang watched them fly away, she could still hear her sister cry out for her. A tear rolled down one scaly cheek, when suddenly she was hit on the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground. One man stood on the back of her neck while another bound her feet with iron chains that burned like liquid fire. She heard the men shout something and soon more and more hunters came and surrounded her. She whimpered in defeat. The men started to chant._

"_Kill. Kill. Kill" _

_Yang looked up and saw a burly man stand over her his sword covered in the blood of her brethren pointed down at her head. He lifted the weapon above his head and brought it down._

The gold dragon bolted upright panting, her eyes wide and body trembling. She looked around wondering where she was, realising she was in Blake's temple. With a sigh of relief she went to stretch her body and limbs. However she noticed something warm against her side. Looking down she saw Blake in her true form curled into a ball like a kitten.

_Hehe cute_ Yang thought with a chuckle which caused Blake's ears to swivel at the sound. It took everything the gold dragon had to not squeal from how cute Blake was being. Yang was curious as to how the black tiger came to be the guardian of her village and what her past was, but the dragon thought that was too personal to ask. _Maybe one day_ Yang smiled internally as she wrapped her tail around Blake securely, looking around once again to ensure no one was around Yang rested her head in the crook of Blake's neck mainly out of the need to feel comforted from the nightmare. A small rumble erupted from the black tiger, Blake was purring. Grinning widely Yang nuzzled Blake which earned a stronger purr from the tigress, _if she keeps this up I'm going to explode from too much cuteness_ Yang squealed within the confines of her mind. After a while when the gold dragon got over how adorable Blake was being with the purrs, the rumbling sound became more like a lullaby for her. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and this time no nightmares plagued her.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping were what aroused Blake from her slumber, with a yawn she stretched and realised the gold dragon was not there. She knew snuggling up to the dragon would have been a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. Sleeping on her own was cold and lonely, and with the dragon sleeping near her the room was warmer as if the dragon herself was a hearth of warmth. She gave into her inner cub and curled up next to her newfound friend. _Speaking of which? Where did Yang go?_ The black tiger thought as she changed into her human form, opening the door she was greeted with a stunning sight. There perched on a rock facing the east with her eyes closed was Yang basking in the early rays of the rising sun. The soft beams of light made Yang's scales glitter, a gentle morning breeze combed through the golden mane. Blake saw the gold dragon shudder a little bit causing the scales to create a sound like the clinking of gold coins rubbing together, the black tiger merely sat down on her knees content to watch the golden beast meditating in the sun.

It stayed like this for a while before Yang decided that she had enough basking. Once more the scales jingled as she shook herself awake.

"Did you enjoy your meditation?" Blake asked with a smile, her question making Yang jump in surprise.

"Oh my gods Blake you frightened me" Yang exclaimed a little loudly.

Blake chuckled in amusement "My apologies I didn't want to disturb you"

"It's ok" Yang gave Blake a toothy grin. "I was just getting some extra heat for the flight back home. You know us reptiles being cold blooded and all"

"But you were warm last night" Blake covered her moth with her hand as she blushed in embarrassment.

Yang just laughed. "Naw look at you all blushy. I don't mind that you curled up next to me Blake. It was actually quite nice after I woke up from the nightmare I had."

"Nightmare?" the black tigress tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah just one based on a memory of the past" Yang answered with a slight sharpness, not wanting to recall the dream.

Blake simply nodded, Yang walked over to the nearby steam and dipped her snout half way through the surface to drink. Again Blake just watched with that small smile of hers.

The gold dragon peeked from the corner of her eye at her rescuer, lifting her head and turning her attention to her companion she stared back "You like to watch others don't you"

Blake blushed but answered "it helps me understand others by observing them."

"Uh huh" Yang said slowly. "You want us to have breakfast before I fly off?"

"I would like that, usually some of the villagers would bring me meals or I try and catch some game in the forest or fish in the river and cook myself" Blake rambled.

"Have you ever eaten raw food, like how we are naturally supposed to?" Yang questioned.

"Many years ago yes, before I became a guardian" the black tigress responded. "The village elders told me eating raw fish and meat can cause one to fall ill, so I tried cooked food and I must admit it did taste better.

Yang shifted her gaze back to the stream and saw a few decent sized fish swimming against the water's current. With snake like precision the gold dragon snapped its jaws around one of the fish, its body flailing trying to escape its eminent death of being eaten. The aquatic creature's tail kept slapping Yang in the cheek, so she bit down on it a little more. Killing it. Holding her head high proudly, Yang made her way over to Blake and dropped the dead fish in front of the tigress's feet.

"Here's your breakfast" Yang laughed as she saw Blake tilt her head with uncertainty. "Blake, it's not going to get you sick. You were born with the instinct to eat raw food."

Blake still being skeptical poked the fish. She had been eating cooked food for so long she forgot her natural sense. Picking the fish up with her hands she bit into the body, she felt the blood fill her mouth and trickle down her throat. The smell filled Blake's nostrils and her pupils dilated. Suddenly she changed back to her original form as she gnawed the flesh off the scaly water creature. Yang sat on her haunches and watched the tiger reconnect with her pure instinct.

The gold dragon smiled "It's nice to see the real you"

"I've been eating cooked food for so long I forgot what it was like" Blake said as she licked her maw. The black tigress went back to eating her fish and Yang sat in silence.

After a while all that was left of Blake's meal was the bones laying on the wooden porch in front of her feet, yawning the tiger noticed that Yang didn't get anything for herself.

"Aren't you going to eat" Blake asked.

Yang shook her head "No, I'm not hungry. Besides I have to go back to Hángzhōu"

"The village you protect?" Blake cast sad eyes not really wanting Yang to leave.

"Yeah" Yang sighed. "I'll be sure to visit again sometime"

Blake was still sad but nodded "until then?"

"Until then, farewell Blake" Yang turned away and did a short run before launching herself into the air. She circled above Blake a few times before flying off into the distance towards her village. Blake felt loneliness wash over her, she liked having Yang with her, and it was like a breath of fresh air from her usual repetitive life. Sure they met on the most horrible of encounters with the dragon practically bleeding from a stab wound. But never-the-less Blake enjoyed Yang's company more so than the humans that come to visit her. With a heavy sigh the tiger retreated back into her temple and started reading her scrolls which she found were rather dull compared to reading them to her new friend.

* * *

An hour had passed since Yang said goodbye to Blake and already she missed the black tiger. The gold dragon flew at a leisurely pace, the clouds passing her by looking soft and fluffy like sheep's wool. The bamboo forests below looked like a green ocean and the wind whistled in her ears. On the horizon she saw the end of the forest and the silhouettes of the mountains where she called home, however Yang was started to get rather thirsty but there was no pond, stream, lake or river in sight so the gold dragon kept flying.

Before long Yang had left the forest behind as her village came more into view, scanning below the gold dragon spotted a small blue pool of water just near the outskirts of the town, the guardian descended down until her talons touched the soft green grass beside the pond, which turned out to be a cold spring.

"Ah finally some water" Yang beamed as she drank happily from the spring, but something was slightly off. Pulling away the dragon stared down at her reflection and almost jumped out of sheer fright that it wasn't her reflection. There in the slight rippling water staring back at her was Blake in her tiger form. "What in the heavens?"

Yang touched the water with one talon causing the water to form ringlets stretching outward from where she poked the surface. Even with the disturbance the reflection remained the same. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath Yang repeated to herself _Just a hallucination, just a hallucination._ Opening her eyes again she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding, for her own reflection was staring back at her. _Phew I thought I was losing my sanity. But it was nice to see Blake even though she wasn't here._

Shaking herself Yang trotted to a farm that was nearby. A man was ploughing his field, looking up he saw the gold dragon heading towards him. He immediately bowed to her. Of course yang didn't like it when others bowed to her so she spoke kindly.

"Please there is no need to bow sir" Yang said "Tell me what has happened in the village while I was missing"

"After you flew away to safety, village elder Han Mau ordered the guards to arrest Zu Lin, but he used some sort of magic and escaped. Since then the elders have been sending out search parties for you." The man explained to the dragon guardian "were you badly injured?"

"Zu Lin stabbed my side luckily he missed anything vital" Yang spoke calmly "Somehow he knew that iron was an effective metal against my scales and you said he used some type of magic? Does anyone know what it looked like and explain it to me in detail?"

"Han Mau and the other elders could my lady, would you like for me to call the guards to bring them to you?"

Yang shook her head "I'll talk to them tomorrow, but for now. Could you let me sleep in your barn?"

The man's eyes widened "you wish to sleep in a barn, you are welcome to come into my home my lady"

"No, for some reason I'm really exhausted." Yang swayed a little her tiredness clearly evident to the farmer. "I just need to rest. But if it makes you feel better once I'm asleep you can get some of the guards to be posted around the barn"

"Alright as you wish lady guardian, please follow me, I just cleaned it this morning" the man guided Yang to a roughly made barn where two horses stood in their stalls munching on hay. As soon as they saw Yang they went into a slight panic, the gold dragon merely made a humming sound deep within her vocal cords. Suddenly the horses calmed and went back to eating the hay from their trough. The man beside her looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a sound we used to calm animals when we hunted. That way they didn't panic and have a painful death" Yang stated as she walked past the animals and laid herself down in some straw.

"You truly are kind" the man smiled. "Sleep well my lady."

"I will thank you, and in return for your kindness I'll give you some of my scales in the morning. I hope they bring you good luck and fortune" Yang grinned back before closing her eyes.

It wasn't long until Yang found herself having a dream and for the first time in a long time it was a pleasant one. The gold dragon was curled up in a room and sitting across from her was Blake the black tiger. The other guardian was in her human form, the smile she wore on her lips was warm and caring. Blake was reading a scroll to her the words pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall. Yang felt her racing heartbeat as those golden eyes glanced at her. Blake stopped telling the story and put the scroll away before going over to Yang, kneeling in front of her now Blake's eyes held a lustful gaze as she leaned forward and kissed her snout. Lilac eyes widened as the dragon suddenly found herself in her human for as well.

"While I love you in your true form" Blake purred into her ear "I can express my love for you easier in this one"

Blake was about to kiss her again and Yang was more than happy to oblige but before their lips could meet she woke up by the sound of a rooster cuckooing meaning the sun has arisen over the horizon.

_Curses _Yang growled unhappily, _I think that dream had something to do with that water I drank from the spring. I wonder if it has a name…well if it doesn't I'll tell the village elders I will be calling it Dreaming of the Tiger Spring and that I would like to have tea made from its waters._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey hey fellow readers, its your ol' pal xXIyra16Xx here**

**Sorry this update took a while but hey at least it came right?**

**Anyway im in bit of a dilemma, you see I have an upcoming fanfic idea that I want to write up, it's title:**

**The Steadfast Tin Huntress**

**I won't give anything away just yet except the fact that I need to pick a pairing that has Yang as one of the characters. I was thinking of either Blake or Weiss, for the villain in the story is trying to woo the love interest (either Blake or Weiss) and in the end he become controlling and slightly abusive (sounds like Adam Taurus) and tries forcing the love interest to like him. I could do a female villain but it doesn't seem right to me. So yeah I wanted your thoughts on this as to what pairing would be best to do. If the majority choose Weiss the villain would be Neptune meaning he will be OOC in the story. If the majority chooses Blake I will make the villain Adam Taurus.**

**So that's all the news I have for you guys at the moment.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
